


Celebration and Motivation

by GamerGirl140



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: Takes place after the episode Graduation Day: Class of 2105 of the Fast Forward season.After graduating the rank of Chūnin, the turtles want to celebrate in the best way possible. But something is on Leonardo's mind regarding Michelangelo.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Celebration and Motivation

“So, what’s this all about?” Donatello asked as he and Raphael walked into a secluded room where Leonardo asked to meet with them. They found him standing and looking lost in his thoughts.

“It’s about Mikey,” Leo answered, only barely turning to look at his brothers.

“What about him?” Raph asked. While Leo wanting to discuss Michelangelo with Don and Raph was obvious by their youngest brother’s absence, the reason for the discussion was less so.

“Yesterday, you remember how he almost failed to graduate with us, right?” Leo explained, giving both of his brothers his full attention.

“How could anyone forget?” Raph scoffed, “But what does that have to do with this meeting?”

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I don’t want him falling behind again. It’s not just about him keeping up with us, it’s also making sure his current skills don’t get rusty, and that he doesn’t end up becoming a liability to the team,” Leo explained, certain that Don and Raph understood the implications.

“So, what’s your plan?” Don asked. Leo smirked, drawing a confused look from his brothers.

“Here’s what I have in mind…”

* * *

_Later that night…_

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Raph asked incredulously as he, Leo, and Don went to go find Mikey.

“If nothing else, I think it’s worth a shot. Besides, I think we all need a little ‘bonding’ time, wouldn’t you agree?” Don responded, placing a hand on Raph’s shoulder.

“Can’t argue with that,” Raph quipped. They said nothing else until they noticed where Leo led them.

“The Holo Dojo? Are you sure this is where Mikey is?” Raph asked doubtfully. Leo didn’t answer but instead just opened the door. Sure enough, Mikey was there, as he had promised Master Splinter that he would take extra practice sessions to make up for falling behind so much before graduating to Chūnin. He was practicing against several holographic training dummies and did not notice his older brothers walking in.

“Mikey, do you have a moment?” Leo asked, braking Mikey’s concentration.

“What do you want?” Mikey whined, frustrated at the interruption and not in the mood for a potential lecture from Leo.

“Just…hear me out. I promise it’s not a lecture,” Leo responded, hoping it would calm Mikey down.

“What is it?” Mikey asked cautiously.

“I think I speak for all of us here when I say that we’re proud of you for pulling through and proving yourself yesterday,” Don and Raph nodded in agreement when Leo said this. “And we’d like to celebrate the occasion with a little something we all need. I think you know what that is,” Leo finished his explanation with a wink. Mikey’s eyes lit up at hearing that last sentence.

“Then what are we waiting for?!”

* * *

Leo took Mikey by the hand and led his brother to his room while Don and Raph followed close behind.

“You get to take the lead tonight,” Leo said to Mikey as he opened the door and waited for his brothers to file in before shutting and locking it behind him. Mikey stopped to think for a moment while his brothers divested themselves of their gear. He snapped his fingers in realization after coming up with something before removing his own gear and joining his brothers on the bed.

“Leo, you start prepping Donnie while Raph and I prep each other,” Mikey said as he latched onto Raph. Leo reached into a drawer in the nightstand and grabbed two small bottles of lube he managed to get his hands on earlier in the month. He tossed one to Mikey and kept the other.

As Leo coated his fingers in lube, Don lied back on the pillows and spread his legs open, while also reaching down to rub at the rapidly growing bulge in his lower plastron. Leo then carefully inserted a finger into Don’s entrance, briefly feeling around for a moment before brushing over Don’s sweet spot, hitting it in time with his brother’s self-touching. This drew a churr from the genius, prompting Leo to add his other finger and began scissoring. Don threw his head back into the pillows in response and bit his lip to hold in a moan. His rubbing his slit combined with Leo’s expert fingering led to Don dropping down moments later. Confident that his brother was thoroughly prepped, Leo removed his finger and gently kissed the tip of Don’s now-exposed penis.

“Thanks for that. Perhaps I should return the favor,” Don playfully suggested before pulling Leo into a heated kiss.

“I would greatly appreciate that,” Leo responded after pulling away. He dove in for another kiss, holding Don close to him as he rolled onto his back with Don lying on top of him. Without parting from the kiss, Don traced a hand down the center line of Leo’s plastron, before stopping at his bulging, leaking slit. He ran a finger along the edges of the slit, making Leo squirm underneath him and churr into his mouth. Don then stuck his finger inside, gently caressing Leo’s still-concealed penis.

“Donnie…more,” Leo broke the kiss to beg, before diving right back in. Don obliged, focusing his attention on the sensitive head as Leo moaned into their kiss. Seconds later, Leo’s penis emerged from hiding, rubbing up against Don’s.

“How was that?” Don asked after pulling away from their kiss to breathe.

“Really good. Thank you,” Leo answered before giving Don one last quick kiss before they joined their brothers.

While Leo and Don were pleasuring each other in preparation for the main event, Raph and Mikey were busy preparing as well.

“How are we gonna do this?” Raph asked as he watched Mikey cover his fingers in lube.

“Easy. I’ll lie on my back and then you get on top of me like we’re gonna sixty-nine,” Mikey explained as he passed the bottle off to Raph and lied back on his carapace. Raph took a moment to coat his own fingers in lube before climbing overtop Mikey so that he was directly facing his brother’s groin while positioning his own groin right above Mikey’s face.

Raph was the first of them to act, sliding a lubed finger into Mikey’s entrance with practiced ease. Mikey released a pleased churr in response before returning the favor by slipping a finger into Raph’s entrance. Raph tensed up a bit but relaxed when he felt Mikey’s talented finger hit his sweet spot. At that point, he also decided to take a hold of Mikey’s tail with his free hand, gently but firmly rubbing the appendage in his grasp. This combined with his expert fingering led to Mikey dropping down right in front of Raph’s face.

“Always eager to come out of hiding,” Raph quipped before sliding his other finger inside Mikey, making his younger brother grunt in surprise. Mikey took that as a challenge and began rubbing Raph’s sweet spot relentlessly, bringing a surprised moan out of his older brother. Mikey slid his other finger inside Raph, using both fingers to thoroughly stimulate the hothead. Raph’s slit was now leaking heavily above Mikey, the excess precum dripping down onto his face.

“Come on, drop down already,” Mikey said as he took a hold of Raph’s tail and started stroking it, which drew a deep, rumbling churr from the hothead. A couple more well-timed rubs on both his tail and sweet spot finally had Raph dropping down. Mikey grinned, feeling proud of himself before taking the tip into his mouth, moaning around it as Raph continued to prod at his sweet spot and stroke his tail.

“I take it the two of you are ready,” Don said as he and Leo rejoined their brothers, prompting Raph and Mikey to remove their fingers from each other and sit up. Once he was free, Mikey moved to the head of the bed, moving the pillows around to cushion him as he leaned back against the headboard.

“So, what’s next Mikey?” Leo asked gently as he crawled up next to his youngest brother.

“So, here’s how we’re gonna do it. Raph, you get to plough my ass. Don, you ride me while facing Raph. And Leo, you take Raph from behind,” Mikey said, pointing at his brothers as he told them each his plan for them.

“What is it with you two and wanting to see Leo screw me?” Raph asked as he positioned himself between Mikey’s spread legs.

“Because you look so good when you’re taking his dick,” Don answered teasingly as he climbed overtop Mikey, positioning his entrance overtop Mikey’s penis. Raph could only grumble as he positioned the tip of his cock at Mikey’s entrance.

“Don’t be like that Raph. They know I only want to make you feel good,” Leo said with a tone that was somehow both soothing and seductive, a tone all three of his brothers were weak to, Raph included. Raph found he couldn’t argue that. Leo then crawled behind him, waiting for him to get situated. Don guided the tip of Mikey’s penis into his hole and slowly slid down, taking the entire shaft inside him.

“Oh, that’s good,” Don moaned, holding still to savor the full feeling while a harmonized moan was drawn out of Mikey. Raph too that as his cue and inserted the head of his penis into Mikey before thrusting all the way inside, extending Mikey’s moan and drawing one out of Raph. Once his younger brothers were all settled, Leo tweaked Raph’s tail slightly, smirking at the hothead’s affronted gasp, before sliding his cock into Raph’s waiting and eager hole.

“Oh…fuuuckkk…” Raph moaned once Leo was completely inside him. The brothers were still for a moment before Leo thrusted into Raph, thrusting him into Mikey who then thust up into Don. After a brief moment of fumbling, the turtles found their rhythm, their hips all gyrating in sync with one another.

Don had wrapped his arms around Raph’s shoulders and met his older brother in a searing kiss. At the same time, Mikey sat up and leaned forward to take Don’s penis into his grasp, stroking it in time with their shared movements. Don churred in response to the added stimulation, prompting a matching one from Raph. Though Raph’s churr climbed up an octave when Leo started leaving tiny love bites on his neck and shoulders.

“You…guys…all l-look…s-super…hot right now,” Mikey said before trailing off into a churr of his own. Leo simply winked at him before returning his attention to Raph’s neck and shoulders. As their shared lovemaking continued, all four of them found themselves approaching the edge.

Mikey was the first to let go with a loud moan, releasing himself into Don and clenching down around Raph. Raph broke his kiss with Don and moaned at the added pressure, prompting him to spill his load into Mikey and clenching down on Leo’s penis inside him. This in turn prompted a strangled moan from Leo as he climaxed inside Raph, holding onto his younger brother tightly as he did. Don was the last one to cum, brought over the edge by both the feeling of Mikey’s essence inside him and the sight of his older brothers reaching their peak.

The four of them held still and held onto each other as they worked on catching their breath. Once he was lucid again, Leo carefully pulled out of Raph, drawing a hiss from the hothead, and went searching through a drawer in the nightstand where he knew some wipes and tissues were. As he searched, Raph, Don, and Mikey worked at untangling each other, having completely separated by the time Leo came back with the wipes and tissues.

After taking a moment to clean up their mess, the turtles all climbed under the covers together. Don clung onto Leo’s back, who had Mikey in his embrace while Raph held Mikey from behind.

“Did you enjoy yourself Mikey?” Leo asked, gently stroking the youngest’s cheek.

“Of course I did! Can I take charge like this more often?” Mikey asked hopefully.

“How about this? You make it to every practice session and lesson on time for the next week, and we can do this again? Can you do that?” Leo asked sternly but calmly.

“Sure I can,” Mikey answered, his enthusiasm being slightly dulled by his tiredness.

“Now keep in mind, if you miss even one of these because you were goofing off, the countdown will start over from the top. Do you understand?” Leo asked.

“Yes, I get it already,” Mikey said, slightly exasperated by Leo’s treatment. Noticing his youngest brother’s distress, Leo tightened his embrace around Mikey.

“I’m sorry Mikey. I don’t mean to nag, but I don’t want to risk you falling behind again. You need to keep your skills in top form if you’re going to the best possible member of this team that you can be,” Leo explained. After hearing this, Mikey finally understood.

_I know how much you worry about us already, and I’m only making it worse,_ Mikey thought to himself as he nuzzled closer into his oldest brother’s embrace.

“It’s ok Leo. I get it,” Mikey said solemnly. Leo then kissed him on top of his head, and he smiled affectionately.

“If you’re done, can you go to sleep now?” Raph asked semi-irritably.

“He’s right, it’s time to sleep,” Don said in agreement, tightening his embrace around Leo. It wasn’t too much longer before all four of them were sleeping soundly together, wrapped up in their shared love.

**Author's Note:**

> My first 2003 verse fic, cause at this point all I've done is Rise fics. This particular idea has been on my mind for a while, which led to me writing about it. I hope I did this verse justice.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are all appreciated.


End file.
